Back To Life
by Emifaith
Summary: Tragedy strikes and all she has left is his child. What happens when he returns, back from the dead? What has changed? And how will everyone handle it? ok so the summary sucks, but is better then it sounds, i hope . Chlollie
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

She stood in the doorway watching the little girl sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her golden blonde hair splayed out on her pillow, the slight rise and fall of her breathing as she slept under her purple heart doona. She sensed someone come up behind her and knew it was her best friend.

"How do I tell her? How do I tell my little girl her dad is never coming home?" she asked him, her voice barely above a whisper and thick with tears.

"I don't know, but you'll find a way. She's a smart girl, just be honest with her. Don't sugar coat it." He suggested.

"Thanks Clark." She walked into the room and over to the bed. Clark felt an arm wrap around his waist and turned to see Lois beside him.

"How is she?" Lois asked looking at her cousin as she sat down beside the little girl.

"Hanging in there." They watched as she woke the little girl and began talking to her. Minutes later the girl had tears in her eyes and was running from the room. Chloe went to follow, but Lois stopped her.

"I'll go." She said.

"Ok she'll probably head to the music room." Chloe said and watched as Lois left. Clark wrapped his arms around her and the tears began to fall. "I can't do this; he never wanted this for her. He wanted her to grow up with both parents and I told him we'd be ok, she'd always have us both."

"Chloe, this isn't your fault. Neither of you knew this would happen."

"I know." She said and looked up to see Lois coming back towards them.

"She's locked herself inside the music room."

"I'll go talk to her. Thank you both for being here. It means a lot." She said pulling out of Clark's embrace.

"Of course we'd be here, we're your family. You call us if you need anything." Chloe nodded and with a final hug left them in search of her daughter. Finding her in the music room, she unlocked the door and went inside she saw her sitting at the piano, running her fingers over the ivory keys. She sat down beside her.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you play something?" Chloe suggested.

"No! I don't want to play anything, I don't want to see it again." She yelled, jumping up and running out of the room. Chloe pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her arms on top and began crying.

"How am I supposed to do this without you? I need you Ollie." She whispered into the dark.

**A.N. **ok so what you think? as it goes along i'll add more of what happened, but the next chapter jumps six years. anyways, let me know what you think. reviews are luv, so keep it coming. oh and im looking for a beta, so any volenteers would be greatly appreciated. luv yas, Emi.


	2. Homecoming

_Chapter 1- Homecoming  
_(Six Years Later)

Chloe was sitting in her study, trying to get through the mountain of paperwork currently on her desk, when she heard the front door of the manor slam, practically shaking the whole house. The slamming was followed by an exasperated yell. Chloe counted to twenty and by the time she made it to twenty the door to the study was opened, and in stepped her sixteen year old daughter. Her once blonde her, now a deep chocolate brown and hung in curls to the middle of her back. Her eyes were dark and her face showed her frustration.

"How was school, Em?" Chloe asked turning back to her work.

"Well to make my crappy week even worse, I have a Saturday detention, because Sarah wouldn't shut up and I got a little angry about it." She explained.

"Emily Elizabeth Queen, you know better then that." Chloe scolded.

"Yeah well, I'm failing History and I realise it's the only class I have with Sair and she is always talking, it's hard to concentrate."

"Well just try and ignore her."

"You think I haven't tried, you know what she's like. But no worries, I decided that if I was going down she was going down with me, so she's got detention as well."

"Emily, what did you do?"

"Not much, just made sure a teacher was around the next time she snuck out for a smoke." Emily said with a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"Ok Miss Mischief, why don't you go do your homework, if you still want to go to that party tonight, that is?"

"Wow, I get detention and can still go out?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Well it wasn't entirely your fault now was it? So yes you can still go out but you have to be home by 11:30, understand?"

"Thank you mummy, I'll be in my room." she said kissing her cheek then ran from the room.

"That girl will be the death of me." Chloe said reaching for her coffee.

"I see she's still giving you a run for your money there, Watchtower." She heard from the doorway. The voice was full of laughter, but Chloe dropped her mug and went pale. She grabbed some tissues and began to mop up the mess, not looking up. She began mumbling to herself

"You're not here. You aren't real. You died, I know you did." She kept repeating it until a hand on hers stopped her. Looking up, she looked into the eyes of the one man she loved with all her heart, the one man she thought she'd never see again.

"Are you real? Is it really you?" she whispered.

"I'm real." Was all he said before she flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face. She held to him like he was a lifeline that she never wanted to let go of. After a few minutes she pulled back with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" she asked him. Knowing she wanted to be sure he was who he said he was, he looked into her eyes and answered.

"For our honeymoon, we told everyone we were going to Maui, but instead we stayed in Metropolis, in the Clocktower, hidden away from the prying eyes of the world. After Emily was born you got a tattoo of two angels on your left hip with mine and Emily's names underneath each. And you always shiver when I kiss you just here." He said, pressing a kiss to a spot just behind her right ear, the spot no one else had ever found. Without fail she gave a little shiver, and knew without a doubt it was him.

"It really is you." She said and kissed with six years worth of passion and longing. He kissed her back with equal fervour as she walked them over to the sofa near the desk. As things began heating up, they heard something smash upstairs, followed by another exasperated yell from Emily. The two instantly broke apart.

"Uh oh, that's not good." Chloe said looking to the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you go check on her? See what's wrong?" Oliver asked, curious about Chloe's lack of concern.

"I'll give her a minute first, just to calm down, otherwise I'm likely to have something thrown at my head." She told him.

"She often get this violent?" His concern for his daughter growing by the second.

"No, just at this time of the year, especially today. I thought she was handling it better. She's going out tonight and not locking herself in her room and blasting her music and crying, like she normally does, but maybe I was wrong." Chloe told him.

"What's bad about today?" he asked curious.

"It's six years ago today that I told her you had died. The official date of death is the day you disappeared, but this is the day that she feels the worst on. It's the day she remembers you dieing on, or at least knew that you had died."

"I'm sorry I put you both through that and I know you must have a million questions, but can we save them for another time. Today I just want to spent time with my family. Who knows maybe we can cheer up Miss Mischief upstairs. How 'bout you get her to the music room, I'll wait for her in there." Oliver suggested.

"I'll never be able to get her in there willingly Ollie, she hasn't been inside that room in six years." She told him solemnly.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused, he couldn't picture that room empty, all he could see was his little blonde haired angel with a sweet voice, playing the piano and singing.

"She doesn't play anymore, she doesn't sing, and she absolutely refuses to go into that room, she hasn't been inside since the night I told her about you. It was your special thing, you know that and without you around she never could bring herself to play again."

"Well we'll just have to change that, that is all I've been dreaming of for six years, well one of the things, to hear her play again."

"Ok, I'll get her down there just wait for us." She told him with one final kiss. She went upstairs to Emily's room and found her crying on her bed, clutching a stuffed toy to her chest, a Panda bear she named Snuggles, Oliver had brought back for her after a business trip he had been on when she was four. Chloe walked over and sat beside her on the bed. Brushing some hair from her face she asked.  
"Hey sweetie, what's all the smashing about?"

"I'm sorry mum, I thought I could handle today, I mean it's been six years, shouldn't it be getting easier to deal with this by now?"

"I don't know sweetie, it's different with everyone, but how about you come with me, I have a surprise that I know will cheer you up and make this all better." Chloe said standing and pulling Emily up off the bed.

"I don't know mum, sometimes it feels like nothing can make this better." Chloe just shook her head and placed a hand over Emily's eyes, knowing that would be the only way she would get her to the music room.

"Ok close your eyes and no, peeking." She told Emily, and then led her from the room. Once they were inside the music room, she spotted Oliver at the piano. Hearing them enter he stood up and walked towards them. Chloe removed her hand and said,

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Emily opened eyes and Chloe saw her stiffen as she realised where she was then gasp as she saw Oliver.

**A.N. so here's the next chapter sorry it took so long. let me know what you think. i promise the next one will be up tomorrow. reviews are luv, so keep it coming. Luv yas, Emifaith.**


	3. Shocks and Songs

**Disclaimer - Don't own anything.**

_Chapter 2 – Shocks and Songs_

She stood shocked. Standing less then a foot in front of her was her father. Her father that had been dead for six years was standing in front of her. She reached out to him; not believing he was really there before her. When she made contact with skin she pulled back, as if burned, and tears formed in her eyes and she flew into his arms. He held her tight to him, never wanting to let his little girl go again. He couldn't believe how grown up she was. She was tall and beautiful, and he was completely thrown off by her now chocolate brown hair. Her eyes shone with wisdom beyond her years, with the look of someone who has seen too much of the cruelty of this world. Something he never wanted to see in her eyes. She cried freely on his shoulder, and he ran a hand through her hair trying to calm her.

"It's alright baby, I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered to her.

"I've missed you so much. Promise me you'll never leave again. I couldn't handle losing you again." She whispered to him.

"I promise, I'll never leave again. You're stuck with me now." He said trying to get a laugh from her and succeeding.

"I'm just glad you're home. Don't ever leave again."

"I don't know about not leaving, but I'll always come back to you and your mum." She pulled back from him and looked him in the eye.

"Good." She told him.

"Play something for me." Oliver suggested, switching to easier topics. Emily looked at the piano unsurely.

"I don't know, I haven't touched a piano in six years, especially not this one." She told him.

"I know your mum told me, but I have been dreaming of hearing you play for six years. I've missed it. Play for me, just one song." He said sitting her at the piano.

"Ok, I'll try." She ran her fingers over the keys and began to play the first song that came into her head, while Chloe snuck out of the room.

_Are you swimming upstream,  
__In oceans of blue,  
__Do you feel like you sinking.  
__Are you sick of the rain,  
__After all you've been through,  
__Well I know what you're thinking.  
__If you can take it,  
__You can make it,  
__Sometime soon I know you'll agree._

'_Cause, when you're in your darkest hour,  
__And all of the light just fades away.  
__When you like a single flower,  
__Whose colours have turned to shades of grey,  
__Well hang on,  
__And be strong._

Oliver sat mesmerised. Her voice was as angelic as her remembered, and she still had a great talent behind the piano.

_You're taking each step,  
__One day at a time,  
__But you can't lose your spirit.  
__Well let live and let live,  
__Forget and forgive,  
__Well it's all how you see it.  
__And just remember,  
__Keep it together,  
__Don't you know you're never alone._

'_Cause, when you're in your darkest hour,  
__And all of the light just fades away.  
__When you like a single flower,  
__Whose colours have turned to shades of grey,  
__Well hang on,  
__And be strong._

The song was perfect. It seemed to suit how she had been feeling for the past six years. Emily had no idea how she remembered this song, but she loved the feeling she got, singing and playing again. She never realised just how much she missed it.

_No you're not defeated,  
__And soon you'll be smiling once again.  
__No you won't have to feel it,  
__Let it go with the wind.  
__Time passes us by,  
__And know that you allowed to cry._

'_Cause, when you're in your darkest hour,  
__And all of the light just fades away.  
__When you like a single flower,  
__Whose colours have turned to shades of grey,  
__Well hang on,  
__And be strong._

Chloe walked back into the room near the end of the song and watched from the doorway. She remembered all the times Emily and Ollie spent in that room before he disappeared. Most of the time the pair could be found in that room. Ollie watching her as she played, or him playing while she sang, Oliver always entranced. Everyone was hypnotised when Emily began to sing. Chloe listened as the final notes played out and watched as Oliver sat down on the bench seat beside her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder, and she rested her head against his shoulder. Oliver placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her family was together again, and no matter what, it was going to stay that way this time. Nothing would tear them apart again.

**A.N. ok here's the next chapter as promised. the song is 'Be Strong' by Delta Goodrem. keep the reviews coming. luv yas all Emi.**


	4. Lies and Confessions

_Chapter 3 – Lies and Confessions_

Hours later, the three were sitting in the den, a movie playing but no one really watching it. Oliver and Chloe were lying on the couch, Chloe resting her head over his heart, Oliver with one arm wrapped around her. Emily sat on the floor, back leaning against the couch, holding onto Oliver's free hand, as if reassuring herself he was really there. To the outside observer, they were the picture of a perfect family, one that had gone through the same routine for years. No one would have guessed that they had been reunited only a few hours previously after six years. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring and the front door open.

"Hey Em, you ready yet?" came a voice from the foyer.

"Oh no." Emily said standing and bolting from the room.

"What was all that about." Oliver asked, turning to look at Chloe.

"Sarah. She and Em were going to a party tonight. I'm guessing Em hadn't messaged Sarah to let her know she wouldn't be going out."

Emily walked into the foyer, and Sarah looked her over.

"Uh, Em I know you like to go against the norm, but showing up to a party in your pj's is pushing it." Sarah told her.

"Uh...yeah about that, I can't go out tonight. I meant to call you earlier, I'm so sorry."

"Was your mum mad about the detention? 'cause I can go explain it to her, tell her it was all my fault."

"No it's not that, it's just something's happened and I can't go out tonight."

"Come on Em, Gage is going to be there, you know you wanna see him. And he really missed you, you can't let him down, come on."

"Sair, I really can't, I wish I could, but you go, have fun and have a drink for me. And tell Gage I'm really sorry, but I'll call him tomorrow."

"If you're sure, I'll let him know. Are you really sure you don't want to come out? I mean I know what today is and I really thought you were making some progress in moving past that."

"It's not about that Sair, trust me, I'm just not up to it tonight, ok, maybe next weekend."

"Ok, well, I'll call you tomorrow sweetie. Have a good night." Sarah hugged her goodbye then left. Letting out a sigh, Em went back into the den with her parents.

"Well, she's gone. I promised I'd call her tomorrow and go out with her next weekend."

"I know you hate lying to her, Em, but it'll only be until we can sort everything out with legally bringing your dad back from the dead." Chloe told her.

"I know. I just hate lying to her. Did you call the others?" Em asked switching topics.

"Yeah they'll be here tomorrow."

"Ok, I'm going to head to bed."

"You sure baby?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah daddy, it's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning." She turned to leave then turned back to them.

"What is it sweetie?" Chloe asked. Emily thought for a second before shaking her head.

"Nothing, it's silly." She said.

"No, what is it?" Oliver asked.

"It's just, it really is silly, but could you come tuck me in?" she asked rather sheepishly. A smile spread across Oliver's face, as Chloe moved to let him stand.

"Of course baby, come on." With an arm wrapped around her shoulder the headed upstairs. Emily climbed into bed and Oliver pulled the covers up around her before placing a kiss on her forehead. He then walked over to her stereo that was on a shelf opposite the bed. Just as he went to turn on the c.d. Emily bolted upright in bed.

"No, don't turn it on." She told him.

"What? Why not?" Oliver asked startled.

"Just don't, ok." She told him. Walking over, Oliver sat beside her.

"Why not, baby? You never used to be able to get to sleep without music on."

"I still can't, I've just got used to running on about two hours sleep every night."

"Why?"

"Because I made the mistake of turning the stereo on after mum told me you had died."

"What happened?"

"Well, first, I ran out of the room and down to the piano, when mum asked if I wanted to play something, I yelled at her and ran back to my room. I turned on the stereo and there probably could not have been a worse song to have played at that moment."

"What song?" Leaning over, Emily opened the top drawer of her bedside table, and pulled out a remote. Pressing play, a song soon filled the room. Soon the first line was sung and it all made sense to Oliver.

_Somebody told me, you were not coming home. _

Emily turned off the song and looked over at her dad.

"The way mum explained it to me was that something very bad happened and you weren't able to come home again." Realisation registered on Oliver's face and Emily asked, "Now do you get it?"

"I'm so sorry baby, I wish I could take all this back for you." He told her, pulling her close, and holding her tight.

"I know you do, wish you could erase it all too." Oliver settled himself beside her on the bed so she was lying down and held her as she fell asleep. Picking up the remote, he turned the stereo back on, letting the music lull Emily to sleep.

* * *

A.n. so here's a new chapter that i promised about three/four months ago. sorry it took so long. i promise to update again soon. the line from the song is from 'how come the world wont stop turning' by Anastacia. luv yas all, please review. Ciao Emi.


	5. Distractions

_Previously_

_"I know you do, I wish you could erase it all too." Oliver settled himself beside her on the bed so she was lying down and held her as she fell asleep. Picking up the remote, he turned the stereo back on, letting the music lull Emily to sleep._

_Chapter 4 – Distractions _

Emily wakes early the next morning and finds both parents beside her in bed. She remembers her father staying with her as she fell asleep and realises he must've fallen asleep as well, her mother joining them after coming looking for him. She smiles at the scene before. How many nights had she dreamt about this? Having her father back? And now he was here. Quietly so as not to wake them, Emily climbed out of bed and out of the room. Quickly she headed to her music room and sat at the piano. She sat there staring at the keys for the longest time before tentatively beginning to play.

_Feels like I have always known you _

_And I swear I dreamt about you _

_All those endless nights I was alone _

_It's like I've spent forever searching _

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home _

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

_'Cuz you leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You managed to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_Can't help but surrender my everything to you _

_Ohh..._

_I thought I could resist you _

_I thought that I was strong _

_Somehow you were different from what I've known _

_I didn't see you coming _

_You took me by surprise and _

_You stole my heart before I could say no _

_Falling head over heels _

_Thought I knew how it feels _

_But with you it's like the first day of my life _

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me _

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender, oh, my everything to you _

_Oh... Oh..._

_You leave me speechless (the way you smile, the way you touch my face) _

_You leave me breathless (it's something that you do I can't explain) _

_I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name _

_Baby _

_You leave me speechless _

_You leave me breathless (the way you look at me) _

_You manage to disarm me, my soul is shining through _

_I can't help but surrender my everything to you_

_Oh..._

"I was beginning to think you were just going to stare at it all day." She heard someone say behind her. She turned to find her parents standing in the doorway watching her.

"Morning." She greeted getting up and hugging them both.

"Morning sweetie. What do you have planned today?" Chloe asks.

"Do you forget I have detention today? I have to go to school. I really should be getting ready actually. When are the others getting here?"

"About lunchtime, so you'll see them when you get back. Now you better go get ready." Chloe told her. With one final hug, Emily left to go get ready.

"She has detention?" Oliver questions.

"Something about Sarah talking in history and Em getting mad at her. It wouldn't surprise me though. Those two spend all day together at school then come home and spent at least two hours talking on the phone together. What they have to talk about is beyond me but there it is. Now come on, I want breakfast." She told him, taking his hand and dragging him from the room.

"Wow someone must really be hungry." Oliver chuckled.

Sitting at the bench in the kitchen, Oliver placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of Chloe and sat beside her. Emily came into the room in jeans and hoodie.

"Ok, I'm off to detention." She said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Aren't you going to have some breakfast first?" Oliver asked pointing to the plate of pancakes in the bench. Grabbing a paper towel, she placed a couple on to it and moved over to her parents.

"I gotta go, or I'll be late and end up with detention next weekend as well." She said then placed a kiss on their cheeks. "Bye." She called out as she rushed out to her car. Chloe and Oliver continued to eat in peace. Once they were finished, Chloe moved about the kitchen cleaning up the dirty dishes, Oliver just watching her. Feeling his eyes on her, Chloe turned to him.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Just you. I never thought I'd get to see you again. I dreamt of this for so long." He told her wistfully.

"What happened to you Ollie? Where were you? You still haven't told me where you were." She asked walking to him. He got a far off look in his eye, like he was remembering something incredibly painful. "Hey what is it?" Chloe asked concerned. Oliver snapped out of his trance and shook his head slightly, before looking in Chloe's eyes.

"It's nothing, I just rather not think about what happened right now. I'm home that's all I want to think about."

"Well, I need a shower." She said before turning to leave. When she reached the door she looked back at him over her shoulder. "You coming?" she asked, coyly before leaving the room. An impish smile spread across his face before he followed behind her.

* * *

Emily stood beside her car as Sarah made her way over.

"Hey, what happened to you last night?" Sarah asked after greeting her.

"I can't talk about it." Emily told her as they made their way into the school.

"Em, come on, you can tell me anything."

"It's not that I won't, it's that I really can't. It's really complicated, but you'll know soon enough, I promise."

"Ms Queen, Ms Grayson, so nice of you to join us. Take a seat." Both sat down and got out some homework that needed to get done. Emily tried to focus on the history report she was supposed to be doing, but couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind kept going back to everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. She still couldn't believe it; her dad was back, alive and home. She was still expecting to wake up and find out it all been a dream, some sick twisted dream, that when she woke, would leave her more devastated then before it all began. Sarah looked at her and could tell something was distracting her best friend, and she was determined to find out what it was. Soon enough, they were allowed a lunch break, and Sarah decided to corner her best friend about her distracted behaviour.

"Ok seriously what is going on with you?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing going on with me." She said not looking her in the eye.

"Oh come on Em, I've know you since we were 2, I can't tell when something's not right with you. Now what is it?"

"Sarah seriously I can't tell you, not here. Is Daniel picking you up later?"

"Yeah why?"

"Tell him I'll bring you home."

"Why?"

"Cause I can tell you won't let up on this, so I'm going to have to show you what's going on, but only if you promise me that you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, no one can know about what I show you Sair."

"I promise I won't tell anyone anything, Em you know you can trust me."

"Ok I'll show you after we finish here." She said and they headed back to detention.

* * *

Chloe was coming down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Answering the door she saw her cousin and her husband standing there.

"Hey Lois, Clark, I'm so glad you could come."She said letting them in and hugging them.

"Of course cuz, what was so important?" Lois asked.

"We have to wait for the others and it's kinda hard to explain." Just then the doorbell rang again. Chloe let in Bart, Victor and A.C.

"Hey Chloe what's going on?" Victor asked.

"Why don't we get out of the entryway then I'll try to explain it all." Chloe said leading them to the living room. After they all took a seat, Chloe took a deep breath and began.

"Ok so yesterday I got the shock of my life." She said then paused not knowing how to continue.

"What was it?" Clark asked concerned.

"I think this would be easier if you just saw it. Wait here a minute." She said leaving the room quickly.

"Ok, who else is worried about this?" Lois asked. The men just nodded. This was getting strange.

"Ok, this is going to be a shock and a little hard to believe." Chloe said as she re-entered. They all turned to her when they saw someone behind her. It took a moment for them to realise who it was.

"Oh my god." Lois exclaimed. The others just stood in silence.

* * *

**A.N. Here's the next chapter. sorry it's taking so long to update. The song in this chapter is 'Speechless' by The Veronicas. Reviews are Love. Luv ya Emi.**


End file.
